I love you!
by pinksootydog
Summary: M&S full in love and so on they also get engaged


I know that Mulder and Scully don't be long to me and they belong to Chris Carter and the Fox Network. I just use the characters for this story. In addition, for those people who can't work out that the italics are the thoughts of a character. So please enjoy and please send your honest review.  
  
Mulder had the projector out showing Scully pictures, which had some connection with their new case. A manipulated cow was shown on screen. "As you can see here Scully" he pointed to the cow "its eyes have been turned inside out and it insides are missing in which I suspect have been sucked out of its ass."  
  
Scully was to busy lost in a train of thought that she wasn't even listening to what Mulder was saying. Mmmm choc-chip ice cream with cherry on top.  
  
Mulder showed a picture of a sheep "This one is different to the others. Its insides have been sucked out through its ass but the most interesting thing is that its eyeballs are missing and its face is turned in side out." Mulder went on and showed more pictures then he uploaded a film of a horse that had been manipulated. "Now this is a video footage from a horse manipulation in Texas."  
  
Scully who was to busy thinking about the new burgers at 'Burger King'. Curly fries and the new whopper. That it that is what I'll have for lunch that is if Mulder stops gabbling about aliens or some ET kina thing. You would think that he is ET. She looked over at the screen, which had caught her eye. It was the horse video. It wasn't the fact that the horse hadn't been manipulated it was the fact that the camera zoomed in on its dick which made Scully Horney. She looked over at Mulder. Mmmm I wonder what sex with Mulder would be like.  
  
"So you see Scully there have been a number of animal manipulations and abductions over the past year." He looked at her "Scully have you been listening to any thing I said?"  
  
"Ah, yes I have been you where talking about animal manipulations and other things."  
  
Mulder looked at her with a really kina look.  
  
Scully gave him a goofy looking smile. Fuck! She bit her lip.  
  
They where at 'Burger King' where Mulder was feasting on the 'Bacon Deluxe Burger' and Scully was eating a 'Flamed Grilled Chicken Burger.' Mulder looked at Scully, who was stuff down her food. He had never seen her eat like that before especially in public. What in the hell is wrong with her.  
  
Scully caught him looking at her oddly "what the fuck are you looking at?" she said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
C'mon Mulder think, think of something intelligent to say "Ah the um ah er the necklace you wearing its so beautiful, just like you." D'oh ya said something stupid now she probably thinks you a nut.  
  
"Ah-ha. No what are you really thinking?"  
  
"Um well if you have to know the truth I was thinking that I have never seen you eat like a pig. Your so well mannered especially in public." Wonder if she is single looks like she might be good in the bedroom. Oh, nice tits a bit small but we can work on her ass. Probably look very cute with Pamela tits and a J.Lo ass. He got up and put his rubbish in the bin.  
  
What a grate bum he has never noticed how sexy he looks. No must stop thinking sexy thoughts about sexy partner.  
  
Scully was at home on the phone to her mum "yeah mum I know"  
  
"Dana honey look were having a family get to gather this weekend and why don't you bring someone along" her mother said on the other end of the phone line.  
  
"Look mum who am I supposed to bring along th...."  
  
Scully mum cut her off "how about that Fox Mulder guy you work with you know I think he fancies you"  
  
"Mum he isn't going to want to come considering that half the family hate him and thinks he is crazy"  
  
"Look why don't you bring him along. Well gotta go by." Mrs. Scully hung up.  
  
Scully put the phone down oh goodie another family get-together. She picked up the phone and dilled Mulder's number. The phone rang about 3 times.  
  
Mulder picked up the phone "Mulder"  
  
"Hey Mulder its me would you like to come to my family get-together this weekend my mum's she insisted I bring you." Scully had her finger crossed hoping he would say no.  
  
"Love to, your mum is one of the nicest people I have ever met"  
  
"Okay I'll see you at your apartment Saturday"  
  
Mulder and Scully arrived at Scully mums house. Scully could see that the rest of the family was there. Scully parked the car in the street. They both walked up to the front door. Scully was about to turn the knob when the door flung open and there was her mother standing there. "Jesus Christ mum!"  
  
Her mother hugged the both of them the showed the in. "so Dana how's work?"  
  
Well if you count the fact that, I am being bored. "Its grate never been better" she added a smile, which she knew her mum would fall for.  
  
"And you Fox?"  
  
"Great wonderful" he gave her a warm smile.  
  
"Dana why don't you go see weather the stew is ready."  
  
"Why of course I will". She headed for the kitchen  
  
"Fox can I talk to you for a minuet. Look, I know that you're not exactly Bills favorite person. I know that you love my daughter and you make her happy, its just that Dana has a funny way of showing that she loves people so you promise that what ever happens you will take good care of her"  
  
Mulder looked at her, how dose she know that I love scully "I promise"  
  
"Good. Now lets see how this stew is coming along." They both walked into the kitchen.  
  
In the kitchen, mulder saw the whole family. He tried not to look at Bill knowing that he would get his head bitten off even if laid a glace at him. Why dose he hate me I'll never want to hurt scully or him.  
  
Scully looked at her brother then at mulder. she could see the tension was building up shit! "Um why don't um. Mulder I'll give you a grand tour of the house!" there that should buy some time now to think up evil plan to make brother look dumb.  
  
In the living room, Scully was Showing Mulder the family photo album. "Hey Scully is that you!" mulder said with a laugh.  
  
Ah for fuck sake! Note to self don't show family pictures again to mulder makes you look silly. She looked up at the clock. At that moment, her mum came in a said that dinner was ready.  
  
They were all sitting around the out door kitchen table on the porch eating home made hotdogs. The kids were sitting at the kiddy table, which left the adults to talk amongst themselves. Mrs. Scully was the one who broke the silence "what a lovely day, after this we can go swimming in the pool."  
  
An evil thought crossed Scully mind brother drowning in pool crying for begging me to help him. No. Must stop thinking evil thoughts but its so fun.  
  
Everything was going fine the conversation the manners it was all good until Mulder reached for the last corndog which Bill also had his eye on. Mulder picked you the dish reached for the corndog, when suddenly Bill snatched the corndog from him. "Hey" mulder said not realizing that Bill had took it. That Scully can be such a sneak he looked up and notice it was Bill that fucken fucked up pig of a basted he stole the last corndog. "I had it first!" he snatched the bowl out of Bills hand "You fucken thief!" he looked around at the other people they all looked at him with angry faces Oh shit I forgot that the Scully's are religious people.  
  
Scully sat with mouth open Oh my god he said fuck in front of my family. Oh, well no biggy. She continued with her lunch when Bill stared.  
  
"You're the fucken thief around here. First you steel my sister heart then our corndog you basted" Bill grabbed his food plate and thought it at Mulder.  
  
Scully sat there in disbelief he never stole my heart I stole his. He looks so sexy when he is in a fight with me brother.  
  
All of a sudden, Mulder and Bill were at each others throats.  
  
Scully was in the living room with Mulder trying to make his sore part better by giving him a massage. "Mmmm that feels good Scully. No a little to the left. Yeah that's its" mulder felt like he was in heaven oh her fingers work in the most soothing spot. Oooh this feels so good. Okay now is the chance to make your move "So scully have you thought any more about the case yet?" D'oh what a stupid thing to say!  
  
"Well Mulder to be honest I wasn't really paying much attention to what you were saying about the case. All I got was that it's about manipulated animals and their insides being sucked through the ass or something like that." She rubbed his back sum more Oooh he feels so muscly and so strong I must have this man!  
  
"Ah-ha yeah that right manipulated animals and I said I thought that its insides have been sucked out through its ass. It could of also been sucked through the mouth" he turned around and looked into her eyes.  
  
Scully saw him. They looked gazes for a few minutes the all of a sudden scully found her hand on his chest her lips locked around his this feels so good.  
  
Scully you are such a little hottie Mulder rapped his arms around her.  
  
As Mulder and Scully were having their little snog off little did they know that Bill was watching them. Sickened by the seen. Of his sister falling, for a low life lob. He grabbed a pillow and started to hit them. "Get off her you fucken hairy monkey!" he continued to hit them with the pillow.  
  
Unable to defend themselves Mulder and Scully just hoped that someone would come to there rescue. Scully was thinking fuck were done for!  
  
Mulder on the other hand was thinking shit I'd really done it now.  
  
Mrs. Scully walked in seeing Bill beat them up with a pillow. "Bill put that pillow down!" Mrs. Scully yelled at him.  
  
Bill put the pillow down gave Mulder and Scully a dirty look but he didn't move.  
  
Mrs. Scully walked over "what the hell is going on here?"  
  
Bill answered the question before Mulder or Scully could even defend themselves "they are have sex on the couch mum!"  
  
"Well dah I can see that. Why were you hitting them with a pillow?"  
  
Bill couldn't answer. He stood there looked at Mulder and Scully.  
  
"You 2 sex is for the room only. There is a room up stairs if you want to use it" she turned around and left "Come on Bill" she said hastily.  
  
Bill followed.  
  
"What were you afraid my mum would get angry?"  
  
"No, no, not at all" yeah I was shitting my pants she offered her room to us.  
  
"Ah what ever Mulder. Whatever" mum offered her room, well after all she has been trying to hook me up with him for the past 5 years. Maybe mums right maybe Mulder is the one.  
  
The weekend passed, it was now Monday morning and Mulder was feeling all jiggle in side. What if that was a once off time with scully but I'm shore that it was real love. He walked down to his office it was only 8 am so he knew Scully wouldn't be in for a wile.  
  
Scully was in her bed looked over at the window today is going to be a very difficult day. She turned over and looked at the time 8:12 am better get going then.  
  
It was now 9:30 am. Neither Mulder nor Scully had said much to each other or about the weekend. It seemed to mulder that scully was avoiding him I wonder what she is thinking. He was looking at a busy scully doing paper work. She looks so beautiful there I wish I could turn back time and yet I don't. "Scully?"  
  
Scully who was working away looked up at him "yeah?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
Scully looked at him with tears in her eyes she looked at the ground as if ashamed with about what she was about to say "yes I do."  
  
Mulders eyes lit up she loves me she loves me. He walked over to her put his arms around her. He restarted his forehead on hers then he whispered, "I do to Scully I do."  
  
It was Friday Mulders favorite day because he had made a reservation at the La Paris restaurant for two and he was going to ask scully to come. I hope scully say yes.  
  
Scully walked into the office hung her coat up as usual. They had spent the last 3-days on their case which didn't give them much time together. "Good morning" scully said in a chirpy voice.  
  
"Well hello pussy cat!" mulder greeted her with a huge. "Now do I have surprise for you."  
  
"I wonder what it is" scully said thinking maybe that he might pull out a rose or something.  
  
"I have a reservation for 2 at the La Paris tonight would la Scully like to join the?" he kneeled down and gave her hand a kiss.  
  
Sully who was caught off grade "of course I will" she gave him a smile. Wow it must be really special the La Paris is one of the most popular restaurant in Washington DC.  
  
"I'll see you at 8" mulder gave her a warm smile.  
  
It was dark but in the restaurant, Mulder and Scully sat at table 13.  
  
Scully was lost in a train of thought when the waiter came up "may I take your order?"  
  
Scully grabbed the Menu "Ah.. I'll have the.. Uer Platte" a fish salad. She looked up to she Mulder smiling at her.  
  
"Excellent choice. And you sir?"  
  
"Make that 2 fish salads." Fish salad never had it before. Well if Scully ordering it must be good really good.  
  
The fish salad was nice they both enjoyed it. Mulder keep on trying to find the right moment to ask Scully the big question. However, every time he tried, he was interrupted by waiter. For fuck sake piss of mate. Can't you see I'm trying to get her to marry me but all you can do is ask you want wine with that? Bloody fucken waiter could kill him. Mulder was interrupted by the waiter again.  
  
"You bill sir."  
  
Fucken bustard. Mulder went for his wallet when he was interrupted by Scully.  
  
"No let me pay it!" she handed the waiter a 50.  
  
They left the restaurant walking along the riverbank. They sat side by side on a hill gazing up at the stars. "Its so beautiful." Scully said.  
  
"What you mean the stars or the aliens out there?" he tried to add some humor. He saw her smile.  
  
"The stares silly. You and you aliens" she smiled at him.  
  
Now's the time mulder ask her. While Scully wasn't looking, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red box. He kept it in his hand so scully wouldn't see it. "Scully?"  
  
"Yeah" she turned and looked at him.  
  
"Um there's no easy way to say this" come on spit it out if she says no you could just go and drink away your life. He took a deep breath "will you. I mean will you marry me Dana?"  
  
Scully sate there for a few seconds to take in what she had heard. He loves you this is what you always wanted isn't it. She looked away from his gaze.  
  
"Well?" he looked so happy.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't" she ran off.  
  
Mulder sat there for ages wondering why she would say that. I through she loved me. What did I do what did I do wrong.  
  
Scully was at her mothers crying her eyes out "I love him mum but what if he is like the others?"  
  
Scullys mum put her arm around her daughter "I can't tell you how to feel Dana"  
  
"I love him I really do"  
  
"You know he's probably more upset then you are."  
  
"Do you think I did the wrong thing?"  
  
"Dana I don't blame you for doing this, after all the sleazebags that you have had, but you find it in you heart. You know what you want. Just don't let your past stop you from what you want."  
  
Scully looked at her mum "you're the best mum in the world." They sat there for ages in silence hugging each other.  
  
Monday morning came. Mulder got to work early as usual. He had nothing better to do. He kept playing the scan repeatedly in his head. He was shore Scully was the one. He sat there in silence when he heard the door open. It was scully. He looked at her the turned away. Scully seen this she walked over to him. Kneeled down "Mulder?" she looked at him. He didn't answer. "Mulder? I'm sorry so sorry you don't know how much that I love you. You mean so much to me"  
  
"Then why scully?" he didn't look at her.  
  
She forced him to look at her "if you fine it in you heart to forgive me because I've found the person who I want to be with for ever. I just don't know what they want."  
  
"Are you saying you've changed you mind?"  
  
"Yes Mulder I have"  
  
He stood up and so did Scully "you think you can just walk in here and make everything better? Well your wrong!"  
  
"Mulder I love you I... just didn't know what to say it was so sudden."  
  
"You know it hurt. There I was thinking you would say yes and" he started to cry.  
  
Scully put her arms around him. "If I could change Friday I would."  
  
Mulder looked at her. "I love you" he gave her a small kiss on the forehead. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the red box.  
  
After all this Scully never saw the ring, that he had she smiled and took the red box from him. She opened it. There she saw the most beautiful diamond ring she had seen. Wait a minute this ring look's familiar. "Did my mum give this to you?"  
  
Mulder looked at the ground shamefully "yes. She said she wanted you to have it." He looked at her again.  
  
"But why this is the ring that my dad gave her when he asked her to marry him?" she looked puzzled hoping Mulder would spit out the truth.  
  
"Your mum said that she wanted you to have it because you so special to her. And she said that she didn't need it any more."  
  
Scully looked at the ring it was engraved I love you forever. She looked back up at him "well if my mum is willing to give you her engagement ring she must know what my answer would be."  
  
"Well what is it" Mulder looked hopeful.  
  
"No" she smiled at the face Mulder hand made. "Of course I'd say yes."  
  
Mulder put the ring on her finger they kissed. "Coffee?" Mulder offered.  
  
Scully answered with a smile. They walked out the office together. "You should have seen you face when I said no"  
  
"I knew you were kidding"  
  
"Ah-ha whatever you say"  
  
THE END  
  
If there is any typo's or miss spelt words please inform me so I can change it. 


End file.
